The Adventures of Amp and Amy
by Inuyasha's Kitsune
Summary: Amp, a 200 year old Irish Vampire, and Amy, A young werewolf, find love in strange ways and people..
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: Bang**

Alucard seemed to be under a lot of thought when he saw a flash of white. He looked and saw a young girl. He was surprised that she would be out at this time of night. "It's a beautiful night, would't you agree?" he asked, smiling to himself.

"That depends..." the girl replied, looking around. She looked up with milky red eyes. "That depends on who is trying to enjoy it." she stated, "I'm looking for someone..." Alucard had a shocked expression on his face.

"Who?" he asked.

"You would't know her. She is a beginning dancer/actress. Her name is Amy..." the girl replied, slightly purring the name. Alucard looked up, shocked that the girl even knew how to purr. "I search for her for a reason..." the girl purred, "My name is Amp. They call me that but my real name is Amanda."

"Alucard." Alucard stated, "I'll help you find your friend..." Amp looked up.

"She tends to be hard to locate unless you know how to worm through mind barriers..." she stated. Alucard nodded. Amp took to the skies and began to glide gracefully. 'Amy, where are you?' she thought.

'Mistress?' came a stray thought. Amp stopped in mid air.

'Amy? Are you OK? I had to come all the way from Germany to find you!' she thought.

'No...I have a wound to my thighs and I am bound and gagged, so, I let my mind barrier down to try to find you.' Amy thought. Amp felt her blood begin to boil in anger.

'Amy, do you remember what happened?' she thought. She screamed in pain as Amy's memories soared through her veins.

'They plan on killing me...' she thought. Amp hissed and black wings popped out. 'Don't come for me...They are after your blood, too...' Amy thought.

'My blood is poisonous to anyone but a vampire who drinks it...'cept you, even if you are a werewolf.' Amp thought.

Alucard saw Amp change directions and a look of murderous intent crossed her face. He sensed something was wrong and began to follow. He could sense her anger and how strong it flowed through her veins. 'Hello?' came a stray thought into his mind.

'Hello.' he thought, 'You must be Amy.'

'Yes. Amp is my Mistress...I am her loyal pet...' Amy thought, then screamed in pain as a whip came across her shoulder blades.

Alucard winced and noticed Amp wince even more.

'Hold on...Your Mistress shall have back up...' he thought.

'Please hurry, and don't let Mistress do anything drastic..' Amy thought.

'OK.' Alucard thought.

Bad Guys' Hide-out, Amy's current location

"Heh, you stupid wench, it would've been better for to scream for your Mistress, then she could've watched s you died..." One guy slurred.

'Bastards...You shall see the wrath of my Mistress when she gets here...'Amy thought, growling. The guys laughed.

"Awww, she thinks she is so tough..." one guy slurred.

"Heh, werewolves were always tough shit, and grew like weeds." one growled. He slapped Amy across the face. "Vampires too..."

Amp growled and kicked down the door, holding up a gun. She was pissed and it showed. "Awright, which one of you bastards has been mistreating Amy?!" she snarled. Everyone chuckled and stepped aside to reveal a bruised and beaten Amy Jones. Amp snarled and fired a warning shot as Alucard came in and began to untie a battered and very sore Amy. Amp smiled and lit a match. She said something in German and threw the match into a puddle of gasoline and walked out, listening to the shrieks of the burning men. She walked up to her pet and knelt down.

"She won't make it..." Alucard muttered. Amp looked up.

"Don't underestimate me." she hissed, leaning her neck over Amy's mouth, "Amy, you know what you must do, then do it." Amy reacted and clamped down on the pulse in Amp's neck. Amp didn't even wince and she began to sing. Amy seemed to relax, and a puppy was in her human form's place. "She is still just a pup. That's why she has this wolf form, that will change as she matures." Amp explained, "she will need to recover. My blood saved her, but, she heals slowly. Do you know where we can stay?" Alucard nodded and picked the girl up.

Hellsing Organization's Headquarters

Integra growled and then noticed a soft whimper. She looked and saw one of their guests, Amy, was coughing and that wasn't really a good sign...She walked in and saw the pup was curled up on the floor, and shivering. "She is going through a rough time...She is finding out what it takes for her to get fully grown..." a voice stated, milky red eyes staring into space.

"You mean to bloody tell me that she is growing?" Integra hissed. Amp nodded. A haunting howl reached through the house, tearing at the heart.

Alucard had to cover his ears and he felt his heart began to tear. He rushed forward to see Amp standing, a teenaged werewolf at her side, Integra smiling to herself. "Alucard, meet your new partners..." she stated, her smile getting wider. Alucard's eyes widened and looked at Amp and Amy.

"Is it me of did Amy just get bigger?" Alucard asked.

"She is a late bloomer, so, yea, she just got bigger..." Amp replied. Amy's tail wagged and looked around jumping up to greet Alucard.

"She's friendly, that's for sure..." Alucard states. Amp smiled.

"That's why I chose her out of her litter...She has been with me ever since she was a small pup..." she replied. Amy barked and wagged her tail. She seemed to turn from a dark Grey to pitch black. Her golden eyes twinkled in amusement. Alucard seemed to sense what she was doing.

"Sneaky she-wolf..." he muttered as Amy and Integra left the room.

"What? I'm used to it by now...She means good, but, sometimes the plan goes awry...Like when she left. She thought she was a burden to me because she hadn't grown yet." Amp stated, disappearing and reappearing. She was hanging upside down, her hair covering her face, flame red in it's glory.

"Why did she think she was a burden to you?" Alucard asked.

"I had to keep protecting her, even if she could fight a battle, she was always out numbered, and I evened the odds a little bit..." Amp replied, "She is my only friend, and I can't stand to lose her now. She is a child, and doesn't know very much. I am 200 years old, still quite young, and yet, I had to grow up fast when I was a human of 16." Amp replied, "I was always, an unusual child growing up, and my parents rejected me in public, didn't acknowledge me in private, so, I went seeking trouble and wound up being turned into a vampiress, and it was shortly after that that I stumbled upon a dying she-wolf, and chose Amy, I chose to name her after my older sister, and began my caring journey to Germany, where we were safe until somebody found out our little secret..."

"Then what is your original nationality?" Alucard asked. Amp giggled.

"Irish...I passed through here when I found Amy...My parents were strongly of the Catholic faith, and persecuted me when I told the priest I would rather confess my sins to God myself...I had seen some protestants do it and I wanted to try it. I was whipped, harshly, and left out in the cold night to 'think and clear my head'. Ha ha! What a joke that was... I went in, ate, packed, and planned my getaway..of sorts, but, it went awry when a handsome stranger showed up. He introduced himself as Vlad. Of course, being a 16 year old girl and not being overly cautious, I grew attracted to him..." Amp replied, trailing off. Alucard seemed to take note of the animosity in Amp's voice.

"SO, turns out, Vlad was a vampire?" he asked.

"Yes. I had to kill him after he turned me, to protect my sister, Amy, the only one who acknowledged me, from his lustful habits. I ran until I had gotten him away from my family's home and did what I had to do, then, I made a run for it before his coven found out about his death, seeing as he was the leader..and mateless." Amp replied, "My sister always prayed that I would return for her to thank me properly, but, I could never bring myself to return to face my parents and their prejudices." She seemed to sag and tears fall down her cheeks, becoming blood tears. Alucard noticed a collar on the floor. "I need to get Amy a bigger collar...This one snapped when she grew..." Amp muttered, "She never ceases to amaze me. One time, She kept howling, yapping and growling. I told her to shut up so I could sleep, she went quiet, and then someone screamed in pain. I looked to see a common criminal on the ground, Amy pinning him, and snarling, her fangs a gleaming white, her golden eyes turning a blood red."

Training Grounds

Amy leaped about, dodging bullets and snarling playfully. Integra chuckled. "Did your master teach you to fight?" she asked.

"Yes and no..." Amy replied. She growled and jumped just as a bullet whizzed by her flank. She quickly flipped, turning into her human form and grabbing a gun and firing ten bullets before the figure came out, only to reveal Amp. Amy physically relaxed and greeted her Mistress.

Amp looked at the bullet holes and claw marks on the ground and looked at Amy, whose eyes were twinkling in merriment. She couldn't help but laugh and ruffle her hair. 'Alucard already knows about our bond and knows your physical limits differ in either form.' she thought.

'Good, the sooner he knows, the better off he will be. Does he know about my anger management problems?' Amy thought, giggling.

'Yes...He knows to stay out of your way.' Amp thought. Amy growled as a stick hit her flank and she was immediately in battle mode, sensing danger to Sir Helllsing. She growled and jumped in the air, her fangs sinking into the flesh of another vampire, that wasn't Alucard or her Mistress. She made a jerking motion and a sickening ripping sound is heard. Alucard and Amp rush in to see Amy snarling and snapping, a mangled heap in front of her. Amp quickly set to work and built a fire, throwing the body into the flames, not missing a speck of flesh. Alucard walked up and gently patted Amy's head. Amy snarled and began to sniff around.

"Specially trained to kill anything that is a threat to anyone whom she loves, or cares about..." Amp murmured, then she began to sing, in a forgotten language, the Gaelic language. Amy leaned her head back and howled, magic surrounding the two. Integra rushed up and saw the most beautiful sight she will ever see. Before her, stood a pure hearted vampire and werewolf, the best of friends and loving companions. Amp began to speak in the Gaelic language, her musical voice going up and down. Amy looked up and her own language, Old Gaelic, replied and the two were singing and dancing, their bodies contrasting each other, yet complimenting each other's worth. Amy was the first to quit and looked up at the moon and howled.

Integra watched as Amy pranced around. She groaned as she stuck close to her studies. "Amazing how intimate thoughts reveal themselves..." Alucard murmured. (A/N: ShoujoAi between Integra and Amy, regular between Alucard and Amp (Amanda).) Integra nodded then watched as Amy laid down, keeping a watchful eye on things. Her eyes showed the wisdom of her race, ancient as it was. She looked at an apple and it began to float, heading towards Amp's bedroom door. "She shows a lot of promise. Amp said if anything happens to her, Amy will be in our care..." Alucard muttered. Integra nodded and watched as Amy went into a dormant mode, still alert on one side.

A stage

Amp sighed and sat down at a piano, beginning to play. She began to sing 'First Love', the words familiar to her, yet strange to others. She felt the magic wrap around her and memories flowed through her mind. She remembered when she had watched as Amy got married from a distance and the roses that she had left on the grave 200 years ago, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. She remembered when she first brought Amy as a pup to her apartment, how frail she had been, the first time Amy had been introduced to her blood, which almost killed Amy, how many battles Amy had been through with her. She then thought of Alucard, how he made her feel, what was brining her back to singing. She then began to play the familiar notes to 'My Immortal' and began to sing. She began to cry as old wounds opened and she looked up to the sky, her heart aching to be loved like Amy has through all of the years they have been together, and she wasn't Amy's mate, they were more like a mother and daughter pair, always together, always laughing.

A Dark Corner

Alucard listened, entranced by the music, the emotions behind them and wondered who was singing. He looked and saw Amp was the one who was singing. He saw the tears flowing down her face, clear water droplets, rather than blood. He then heard a peaceful flute and then saw her stand, almost as if she were remembering something, then she began to sing 'My Heart Will Go On'. She began to move her hands in a form of sign language and dance. Her body told a story that couldn't be told in words, her voice accompanying the music perfectly and telling the story in song. Alucard couldn't help but be entranced. He clapped and got a startled look from Amp.

Amp's P.O.V

I looked and saw Alucard clapping his hands. 'Oh crap, he saw...'I thought, panting. I hadn't meant for anyone to see that, normally only Amy would watch, and she always kept quiet because she enjoyed my performance and she didn't want to disturb me. It was because of our ritual that I had gotten back into singing, sign language, and dancing. I quickly decided to disappear, but, Alucard was quicker than I was, and I cursed in my old language, Gaelic, although I knew enough German to cuss up a storm, I was used to the curses in my native language.

Alucard's P.O.V.

I chuckled at the sight of Amp's flustered appearance. I seemed to have startled her and she started cursing in her native tongue, which I understood nothing of. I would have to get Master or Miss Amy to translate for me, seeing as she knew the language very well. I murmured something and she stopped struggling, looking up, eyes wide. If it were possible, I would say that she was blushing. I seemed to be enjoying this a little too much when Amy rushed in, panting and hair in a mess. I chuckled at that sight and watched as she jumped into the rafters, My Master walking in.

Normal P.O.V.

Integra growled at Amy's unfair advantage. All she wanted to do was show her the naughty ways of passion between two people, but, Amy had run, muttering something about being able to bear pups from any gender who happened to dominate her. She looked and saw one of Amy's feet lazily hanging from the rafters. "Um, sir Hellsing, What I think Amy is trying to say is she's a virgin...I would't let anyone near her when she was in her first season, and she's thinking she might not be ready. Could you wait for a few more hours?" Amp asked. Integra nodded and walked to her office, to do some paperwork.

Few Hours later

Amy fidgeted as Integra looked her over. "Your Mistress really knows how to make a girl look nice..." Integra purred.

"T-thank yo-you Si-sir He-Hellsing..." Amy stuttered. Integra smiled.

"You are cute when you blush..." she stated. Amy blushed, and her cheeks turned a hazed red. Integra chuckled and gently touched Amy's cheeks, going down to her neck, feeling the pulse there quickening at her touch, fluttering like a butterfly. "You seem to know where this is going, your instincts leading you to that conclusion..."She stated, laying Amy on the couch, laying on top of her helpless body.

Amy groaned as Integra touched her, heated passion coursing through her veins. She whimpered as the pleasure subsided and sleep took over her body. She snuggled closer to her mortal mate and let the sweet abyss of sleep claim her body, soul, and mind. She sighed and stretched her legs, groaning as her muscles creaked and her toes popped. She heard her mate chuckle and rolled over. "What?" she asked.

"Just thinking how lucky I am that you chose me..." Integra replied. Amy, for some reason, felt joy bubble up and hugged Integra.

"Me too..." she murmured, "now, I do need sleep.." She fell into a blissful slumber, and Integra got up to do paperwork.

Next Morning

Amy awoke with a shake. She looked and saw a servant. She didn't want to get up and burrowed under the covers. She shivered as they were yanked off of her lean, yet well-muscled body.She quickly sat up, her powerful placing a well-aimed kick at the offender and she felt a warm hand grab her ankle. She looked and saw her mate, Integra Hellsing, and sighed in relief. She relaxed and fell on the bed, Integra falling on top of her.

Integra smiled and looked into Amy's golden eyes, smiling. "That's a strong leg you have got there, I'd hate to get kicked..." she teased. Amy only blushed and snuggled closer. "Not a morning person?" she asked.

"No..." Amy replied with a yawn. Integra chuckled and Amy growled, signaling that it wasn't funny. She stood up and got into her clothing. She walked down the stairs to see Alucard. She briefly nodded and walked out the door. She walked to a tree, growling. She clawed it, the marks going deep and Amy didn't feel any splinters enter her skin. She whirled around and kicked a rock, sending it flying. A crash is heard and she smirked, walking back towards the manor. A car rushed by her, nearly knocking her over. She growled and looked around, obviously looking for something to use to destroy the car. Anger flowing through her veins, strong and fresh, when she felt a hand on her hip.

"Now, why would you want to do that?" Integra asked, quirking an eyebrow. Amy only growled and looked down at her leg, blood dripping from the cut.

"Damned!" she growled. She wasn't too happy at the moment, but she felt better with her mate beside her on her trip to the hospital. She didn't like the smells, but she covered her nose and growled when the doctors cracked jokes about her. She was not in the mood for shit like this and it showed everytime she snapped her jaws open and closed. Integra sensed her mood, and seemed keen on it.

Amp looked around, and saw an unfamiliar vampire walking the grounds. She snarled, revealing her fangs, her black eyes flashing. She wasn't happy about the intruder.

(A/N: Hahahahahaha, I'll leave u with a Cliffie..This will be done in parts...)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Alucard and the enigma of women...**

Alucard sensed the tension in the air and went looking. He looked and saw a rather pissed off looking Amp. He could sense the murderous intent as it crossed her mind, which had a barrier around it at the moment. The look on her face made Alucard on edge. He came closer to see a rather lanky looking man underneath her burning gaze. A grimace was on her face and it twisted in pain. Amp growled out the words 'father' and the hair on the back of Alucard's neck stood up. "I see you still remember..." the man said apologetically.

"How can I **NOT** forget?!" Amp hissed.

"Amanda, dear, be reasonable..." The man stated. Amp snapped and fell to the floor in a crumpled heap, obviously thinking she was reliving one of her worst nightmares, then a snarl and a snap. The man stared, wide-eyed at the furious werewolf before him.

"What are you doing here, _pest?!_" The wolf snarled.

"I am Amanda's father, my name is Sam...I just wanted to see her..." The man replied.

"A-Amy, come to my side...He is 200 years too late..." Amp stated. The werewolf obeyed and willingly went to her master's side, sitting down, her teeth bared, her temper barely leashed, ready to attack. "Amy, do you sense something out of place?" Amp asked.

"The stench of death around him, and he's a vampire, not quite as old as you, but, still, master, what do we do? He claims to be your father, I thought he died in a housefire...When he was accused of witchcraft..." Amy replied, muscles tensing up, ready to protect her master, her master's mate, herself, and her mate. She was big for a female, and yet, just as capable of killing as a male of her race.

Alucard watched the drama unfolding, a confused look on his face. He then watched as Amy went through the neccessary threats for her race, and chuckled, because he and everyone but the man, knew she meant it. The man took a wrong step and Amy lunged, muscles rippling with the effortless motion and the man landed on the floor with a 'thud'. He watched as the chaos as it ensued, the man trying to get her off of him and Amy and Integra laughing at the struggle. He would always be an enigma for these women, and yet, he cared. He heard a scream and looked. Amy was bleeding, but still holding her dominant position. He watched as the man tried to drink her blood, but, her paws were at his throat before he could. He heard her snarl 'My blood is for my master, and my master alone!' He chuckled, knowing he was included, seeing as he and Amp were mates, and Integra the look on her face when a well placed kick on the man's part, connected with her ribs. Amp had enough and walked up to the vampire. She did a gentle movement and his head rolled onto the floor. "What just happened?" Alucard asked.

"Something I learned from a coven of vampires in America, where the thought of Amy and I being master and servant wasn't too well liked by either werewolf or vampire." Amp replied, giggling, "Although a lot of the males there took an interest in Amy, she loyally came when I told her our welcome was out and we had to go...She broke 16 hearts that day..." Alucard looked, shocked at Amy and Amp.

"What was it llike in America?" Integra asked.

"Bloody bitchy..." Amy replied.

"A bitchy bunch, especially when they found out that Amy was my loyaly pet...The Werewolves there raised all matter of hell about that one..." Amp replied. Amy shook her head.

"Not one shred of honor in the way the vampires and werewolves fought..." she stated. Alucard walked up to Amp and gently led her away.

"What is it Alucard?" Amp asked when they were out of earshot.

"Can you always do the thing you just did?" Alucard asked.

"Yes, but, I'd rather not..." Amp replied, "I'm sorry you had to see that, but, I had to protect Amy...Her blood is poisioned, like mine...If she were to be almost drained, the posion would kill her..."

"So, her blood was holding back the poision?" Alucard asked.

"Yes..." Amp replied, "Long story short, she is my responsibility...I want to set her free, but, she seems so happy to serve me..." She had tears welling up and wondered why this part of her was showing itself now...She fell against the wall and seemed to go into deep thought, taking her mind barrier down.

'What is it?' Alucard thought. He winced as a memory flashed in and out of Amp's mind.

'This is what I have to live with...Memories always come against my will, and man, does that bomb...' Amp thought, hissing in her mind.

'You're still a virgin?' Alucard thought. Amp's face flared up and she tried to hide it by putting her face on her knees.

'Great, do u have to remind me?!' she menatally snapped.

'You are an enigma to me, and I just now noticed...' Alucard thought.

'Comforting...You're more of one than I am...' Amp thought, a shy smile playing on her lips. She looked up and her eyes flashed black...

'You're torturing yourself...' Alucard thought.

'Nah shit, Sherlock...Where'd you get that clue Dick Tracy?' she thought, sarcasm edging that thought. Amy appeared out of nowhere and put her wrist, freshly sliced, up to Amp's mouth. 'I owe ya one Amy...' Amp thought.

'Don't drink too much, I still need the blood to carry nutrients to my pup...' Amy thought. Amp choked down the blood...

"P-Pups!?" she choked.

"Yesss..." Amy whispered into Amp's ear, "With Sir Hellsing...Remember when I said I could bear pups from male or female?"

"Yes..." Amp replied.

"Funny thing is, I found myself expecting a pup after that one time...Aiaiaiaiaiaiaye.." Amy replied, then mutterd something in Spanish. Amp started laughing and muttered something else. Amy's ears perked up and she, too, started laughing. Alucard looked confused, and then both girls said something that he couldn't catch, even if it was in Latin. Amy was rolling on the ground with laughter and Amp was smirking.

"What did you tell her?" Alucard asked.

"A private joke...One she always cracks up on..and I mentioned the fact that the pups were gonna be half-breeds, and she jsut grinned, Her mind is al joyful, so, I lightened the mood for her..." Amp replied, "You can become privy to this, that is, if you choose..."

"You women are an enigma to me..." Alucard murmured. Both girls began laughing and Amy was the first to regain composure.

"Now, I must go hunt..." she muttered, rushing out, her form shifting.

Later on

Integra watched as Amy pulled out a flute and put it to her lips. She gasped as a beautiful melody came from the flute and it's player. The song was both sad and happy. Then the beat became happy and then stopped as a prescence walked into the room, the doctor, by the sound of the shuffling feet. Amy seemed to sense her surroundings and disappeared. Integra growled and began to look for her mate, the poor girl, God bless her soul, Integra was mad...


End file.
